seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer's Spell
From the Publisher MyTona: The May update is here! What horrifyingly strange mysteries lurk in an ancient castle's secret hall? Uncover its secrets and break the spell threatening the town! What's new in version 1.16.0 * Meet our new update! * The secret Mirror Hall has been found in the old castle. It once belonged to a powerful sorcerer who disappeared under mysterious circumstances. But an ancient evil, ready to enchant all the townspeople, is still alive in the reflections of the mirrors. * Save the city from the mirror spell! * What's new: * - More challenges: 374 new quests await you; * - The Sorcerer's Spell event; * - New locations: the Mirror Hall and the Tree House; * - Event creatures: the Faceless Shadow, the Sorcerer Jester, and the Mirror World Witch. * - Event rewards: unique avatars, the Enchanted Chest, and the Sorcerer's Mirror talisman. The 2017 May Update Solve the riddle of the Mirror Spell and save the residents of Darkwood from a terrible fate! The update introduced the new Sorcerer's Spell special event and added 2 new Hidden Object Locations to the game - Mirror Hall and Tree House. The Update also added 374 new Quests & new Collections. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Sorcerer's Spell Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 29 days from the 9th of May to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Sorcerer's Spell special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 17th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Mirror Hall to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these bewitching new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Cake at stage 2, Carved Box at stage 3, Wizard's Pendant at stage 4, and Blue Fire at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Enchanted Chest and Mirror World Heart Casket. Once won, the Enchanted Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Mirror World Heart Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Nephrite Eye Talisman at stage 1, Antique Box at stage2, Amber Berry Talisman at stage 3, Salad at stage 4, and Rare Box at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Mirror Flowers by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Sorcerer's Mirror Talisman and Dark Reflections Picture. The Sorcerer's Mirror Talisman multiplies the rate of energy regeneration by 5 for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Dark Reflections Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Truffles at stage 1, Meteorite Heart at stage 2, Antique Box at stage 3, Cake at stage 4, and Candle of Eternity at stage 5. Completion of the overall Sorcerer's Spell event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks will award the Player with the Behind-the-mirror Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Dark Reflections are 3 new event creatures to be banished. Scattered from the shards of the broken mirror, these dark creatures are preparing to put the town under their spell! *Faceless Shadow wanders the streets searching for prey *Sorcerer Jester pounces with jokes and pranks *Behind-the-mirror Witch lures unsuspecting people into her mirror Banishing requirements follow the previous established pattern for banishing event creatures. Banishing them will award the new fixers required to combine the new collections. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Sorcerer's Spell challenge or by time running out. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Mirror Hall Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately '3,285 '''Mirror Shard Access Passes! Festive Fun Challenge This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from May 19, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles and collecting special reagents needed to craft special items at the Merchants. Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 10 Gold Stars to win 1 Truffles - ''restores 30 energy * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Gifts of Nature - chest of useful talismans * Collect 100 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 250 Gold Stars to win 1 Fire Butterflies - commemorative desktop decoration After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Gold Stars, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for each 200 collected afterwards. Changes in Version 1.16.0 The May Update made a few major changes to the game: * Fixed bug that allowed gifting of certain fixers for free from the Visiting Window. These fixers will now come from the players inventory: the special artifact fixers and the ones traded with the townspeople. *Fixed bug that allowed gifting of fixers beyond the Player's level. * New Talismans introduced as part of the special event challenge rewards * Mayor's House is now a regular location no longer requiring Family Rings to play. * New art and map icon for the Haunted Lights puzzle. The lightbulbs are now lanterns. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Walkthrough Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges